The History of Pulsar
Long, long ago, on a server long since shut down, a faction named Pulsar thrived. Through humble beginnings, glorious prosperity, bitter defeat, Pulsar championed the values of strength, honesty, and dedication. I feel at this point that it is my duty to record their history before time erases what still remains with me. This is the story of Pulsar. Prologue to the Prologue Before Pulsar was even dreampt of, a young player named Gabeh90 logged into the relatively fresh server "DiscCraft". Not knowing entirely what to do, he dug himself a small underground base and began to gather. A veteran of minecraft's combat system, Gabe quickly rose to respect within the playerbase. It wasn't long before he was drawn into the ranks of Pioneers, the dominant faction at the time. Before he knew it, for some reason unbeknownst to even him, he became a mod on the new server. After enjoying his time for a few days, he decide to invite two of his friends, Theamazingjuju and Sean4197. Less than proud beginnings Seeing as how neither Gabe nor Sean were very willing to build (nor very adept at it), Juju began constructing a temporary underground base. Once the preliminary structures were in place, the faction was born. At this point, Sean (leader) and Juju (officer/buider) were the only two members because Gabe was still heavily entwined in Pioneers (and would remain so for some time). As the base neared completion, Sean began to take lengthy expeditions to gather ores and rare resources while Juju started work on what would be the first of many undoings. The Sky's Caved In The preliminary base looked good, but it was still rather basic. Nothing was special or stood out at all, so Juju decided to experiment. He knew that one wall was rather close to the ocean, and it would take very minor excavation to reveal a large portion of the water. He began to build a glass aquadome that would be used for both pleasure and scouting the area above the base. Construction took time, but the outcome was excellent. The base was completed, and all was well. Or so the early members of Pulsar thought. It was late at night, and Sean was about to sign off for the evening. Gabe had left for the moment and was attending to his duties as a member of Pioneers, and Juju was all alone in the base. Suddenly, he heard a sound of breaking glass. Then, water. Then darkness. After respawning at the local bed, it dawned on Juju that he had not thought to claim the chunk of the aquadome. As the raiders poured into the base, both Juju and Sean knew it was over. They fought valiantly and eventually killed off the raiders, but the damage had been done. The base was in shambles, a few raiders had teleported away with most of their valuables, and it was clear that their home was no longer safe. The quest for a new home must begin. To boldly go.... ...where to character had gone before. The Pioneer motto rang true as a lonesome Juju set sail in hopes of getting as far away from spawn as possible. He had heard that the secret Pioneer stronghold was so far away that no one would ever find it, and after the recent raid he sure liked the sound of that. Many hours of sailing later, he came across a very pretty beach. After inspection, he appeared to have stumbled onto a rather huge land mass. Gabe and Sean quickly teleported to him and set out to explore this new world. Soon after, Sean announced that he had found a village. Soon the group joined him, and agreed that it was a very nice village indeed. So nice, it would be the building blocks for their new home. On the parapets After realizing how important a defensive structure truly is, Juju realized that in order for Pulsar to be safe and prosperous it would need protection. Protection can come in many forms, but in this instance, the best answer was a wall. A really, really big wall. The process of constructing what may have been the most armored village in minecraft history began, and the massive 30 block tall by 3-5 block thick wall took it's first shape. Hours and hours of pure cobble mining was done by all 3 friends, and it seemed like there would never be enough stone to finish the wall. Even worse, the group was highly paranoid they would be noticed before it was complete. Even though they were thousands of blocks away from spawn, there was still always the possibility of teleports (or illegal teleports, which will become important later). Days later, construction finished. The village was safe and real building could begin on the inside. Enter Biggejj...